thefutureiswarfandomcom-20200213-history
Olympia
Overview Olympia is a major UNC colony planet, and is ranked on the top 5 list of the most important planets to the UN. It is classified as a Super-Earth, being a little over 2.5 times the size of said planet. Overtime, Olympia has become a center of the UNC's elite society, and boasts impressive and futuristic cities with the newest technologies. The planet is also home to the second biggest shipyard for the UNMC, Grendel Fields Shipyards, which manufactures a large percentage of warships for the Navy and Armored Corps. Also, many UNMC bases are situated on the planet along with various warships. History Olympia was surveyed as a possible Earth-like candidate since the latter 21st century, but was formally confirmed by expeditions as a habitable planet in 2150, at the height of the UNMC's expansion of their territory. However the voyage to actually colonize the planet was delayed significantly due to the UNC's focus on then closer colonies, and later by the extreme cut-down of their colonization fleet in favor of ships for war around 2265. Colony ships finally made it to the planet in mid 2277, and immediately started their efforts, but luckily the planet was already 85% capable of sustaining Earth lifeforms and little changes were needed to make it fully hospitable. Unfortunately, these changes couldn't be completed as fast as expected due to the growing intensity of the Rebel Insurrection, but steadily the UNC built up the planet until a large colony was finally completed in 2321. The promise for the massive planet was irresistible to many people, and in just a couple short years the population had skyrocketed. The lush landscapes and fertile environments of Olympia made it a prime candidate for all kinds of businesses and expansion, and by 2327 the planet had risen to the top as the fastest developing colony in UNC space. The natural wealth of the planet drew the richest and most famous of the UNC, and sprawling cities sprang up all over the landscape, the biggest and most beautiful being Olympus on the continent of Cronos, which remains one of the richest (and at the same time most expensive) cities in the UNC. Olympia has only gotten better over the decades, and by 2340 it had solidified itself as the pride of the UNC's colonization efforts, as well as a widely declared military powerhouse. Even today as the Exohuman War rages, the planet continues to be the place to live for movie stars, sports stars, prestigious doctors, multimillionaires/billionaires and famous military figures. Olympia played a large role in the defense of Earth in 2345, as many of the reinforcements for the Sol System Fleet after the First Contact Battle mostly came from fleets stationed on the planet, and after Ragnarok, many of Olympia's garrisoned ground forces were transferred to Earth to defend against the Exohumans. Landscape Olympia is covered in expansive oceans, and as such most of it's surface is dominated by water like Earth. The planet has 3 main continents, 2 of which: Cronos and Rhea, are connected by an isthmus. The third continent called Gaia is surrounded by the Gaian Ocean and the West Pagos Ocean, and is the smallest of the three. In addition, Olympia has many moderately sized islands that surround the continents: The Galant Islands, The Fortian Domain, The Ouranos Islands, New Dajias, The Mia-Kalysia Chains, and New Crete. Olympia has two icy poles, the small Northern Expanse, and the much larger Southern Expanse, both of which are currently being explored extensively by UN scientists. Olympia is known for having some of the most beautiful sunsets and beaches of any colony, and is the single largest vacation destination in the UNC. UNC Pride Olympia has become a massive powerhouse for the UNMC since it's completion, due to it's size it is able to house millions of soldiers and hundreds of warships for the Navy and Armored Corps, as well as the massive Grendel Fields Shipyards which take up a large portion of the planet's poles and main continents. On the civilian side, the cities on Olympia are some of the cleanest, richest, and high tech and house many of the "elite" of the UNC. Those with great fortunes or high paying careers can enjoy a very comfortable life on the planet, while those of lower classes or economic stability will undoubtedly have a tougher time living in the expensive but rewarding cities. Category:UNC Colonies